O Pôr do Sol e o Meio Dia
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Uma poesia, uma homenagem de uma mulher apaixonada...Luna Lovegood... não permitirá que o Amor que Mione sentiu por Draco ser esquecido... Afinal nunca houve um amor como o deles...


****

**_A Draco Malfoy... Meu amado imortal._**

**O Pôr do Sol e o Meio Dia.**

Amor sentido ao acaso, proibido...

Forte e arrebatador.

Foi assim desde o primeiro beijo...

Desde o primeiro toque de nossos corpos,

Eu soube naquele instante, que anda mais seria como antes,

Eu havia encontrado, nos lábios de um antigo, algoz.

O amor da minha vida.

Vi naquele momento, tudo que havia escondido, sobre sua máscara.

O carinho, que não sabia ser demonstrado,

O sarcasmo que escondia a meiguice,

Vi todas as suas manobras, para proteger seu coração da dor.

Vi o garoto que se fingia de mal, para se esconder da dor.

Soube que naquele instante você estava me entregando seu mais precioso, dom.

Você estava me entregando o seu amor.

Se entregando para mim...

Até podem perguntar como eu soube naquele momento algo tão importante.

Como saber com um beijo, um toque, que ali estava sendo selado o destino da minha vida.

E eu direi, sem sombras de duvida, ou enganos.

Que no momento que você, tocou-me pela primeira vez, com desejo e amor.

Eu vi em seus olhos, um brilho jamais visto,

Senti meu coração, bater no mesmo ritmo...

Entregando todos os sonhos sonhados, por mim, a ti.

E não tive medo,

Pois eu vi em seu olhar os sonhos, não pronunciados,

E o desejo de estar para sempre ao meu lado.

Enquanto senti-me arrebatada pelo seu abraço,

Compreendi que nada mais havia a ser feito senão te amar.

E juntos enfrentamos o mundo,

Que com os olhos cobertos, por uma falsa hipocrisia.

Não conseguia enxergar o amor, que havia entre nós.

Era fácil para eles apontarem e nos mostrarem como éramos diferentes:

O dia e a noite...

Ah... Meu amado, você ficou ao meu lado,

Renegou teus iguais e por mim, enfrentou o caminho mais longo.

Por você, deixei de lado os sentimentos seguros, que eu cultivava...

Eu me arrisquei por você,

Entreguei-me, pois sabia que ali estava meu verdadeiro amor, e não havia nada a temer.

Com provações diárias, nosso amor se fortalecia,

Nas dores causadas pela incompreensão, pelas palavras rudes.

Encontramos nos antigos amigos, por quem até mesmo morreríamos o olhar de escárnio.

Nas mãos aonde achávamos encontrar o carinho e repouso.

Achamos as lâminas afiadas, do rancor, do ódio...

Ninguém via o amor que havia ali.

Mas nem por isso, nós abandonamos nosso sonho.

Se aqueles que deveriam nos amar, incondicionalmente, não nos compreendiam,

Em nossos corações fizemos, morada.

Com nossas pernas e braços construímos o nosso lar.

E ah... Meu amado você fez-me a mulher mais feliz deste mundo.

Com todos os detalhes, e pequenos carinhos, com todos os sorrisos, e afagos.

Com cada detalhe, de nossas vidas eu fui feliz,

Nós tornamos um, e como um...

Recomeçamos do zero,

Encontramos amigos, que podiam ver o que nós víamos.

O amor.

Juntos, aprendemos as lições que seriam levadas durante a vida inteira.

E mesmo se nunca formos compreendidos ou aceitos,

O único sentimento que vou levar por toda a minha vida...

E jamais me arrependerei, será o de Amar você por você ser Amada.

Com você aprendi a ser completa,

A ver que em meu coração há espaço suficiente para o maior sentimento da vida.

Nossa vida não foi e nunca será um mar de rosas, sem espinhos... Brilhando ao nascer do sol...

Eu nunca irei querer isso,

Pois com os espinhos que enfrentamos em nossas rosas,

Aproveitamos a real beleza que a em nossa vida.

A beleza de estarmos juntos.

Sempre juntos.

Afinal, não somos o dia e a noite...

Somos o meio dia, e o pôr do sol.

E ao contrario do que todos dizem...

Você não é à noite, que trás as "trevas" a minha vida...

E sim o meio dia, que com seus longos fios dourados,

Trazem o calor do sol... E o esplendor da luz a minha vida.

Mostrando que até as supostas trevas podem ser luz,

Quando encontram o amor.

E eu sei que sou o pôr do Sol, para você...

Que lhe mostrei a luz escondida dentro de você,

E mostrei a beleza de ser dia...

Tornando-me o pôr do sol para ti...

O porto seguro, que o sol encontra na lua,

O descanso que o dia vê na noite.

Orgulho-me todos os segundos da minha existência...

Ser para ti, o que você é para mim...

Não somente o fim e o começo...

Mas a essência, o meio... A vida.

E não importa a tempestade, nem as provações...

Pois se você for o navio eu serei o leme,

Se você for, os passos, eu serei a estrada para você caminhar.

E sempre estaremos juntos...

E não importa o caminho, escolhido, pois nos sabemos aonde vai dar.

No paraíso na terra.

Pois o paraíso é onde estamos juntos.

Porque aqui há o Amor.

**_Hermione Malfoy._**

Luna dobrou cuidadosamente a carta original da amiga ao amado, e pegou a copia, levando ela até a redação do Pasquim, que deixará de ser apenas uma revista e se tornará o jornal mais lido do mundo mágico..

Quando no outro dia, ela acordou viu o olhar do marido preso a leitura do Jornal, ficou encostada no batente que separava o quarto deles da ante sala e viu as lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto dele, e sentiu-se imensamente feliz, pois ele chorava de felicidade.

Momento depois ouviu dois suaves pops, e viu Gina e Harry Potter parados na ante sala, eles também tinham os olhares molhados e um sorriso no rosto ouviu a voz suave de Gina dizer:

- ela foi feliz, Rony, realmente foi feliz.

Os três se abraçaram e ficaram em silencio, pela primeira vez em anos, completamente felizes, porque apesar dos erros deles, a melhor amiga deles fora feliz. Aproveitaram o sentimento de perdão surgindo em seus corações.

E sem trocarem nenhuma palavra os três desaparataram.

Ela sabia exatamente aonde eles tinham ido, e sorriu, pois Hermione e Draco receberiam flores, que não importando a cor, seriam vermelhas, mostrando a todos que ali, ainda havia e sempre haveria amor.

Ela pegou a copia do jornal sobre a mesa e leu as letras garrafais que anunciavam a carta.

**Hermione e Draco Malfoy...**

**Nunca houve um amor como o deles...**

**Um amor que deve ser contado, para que todos nós entendamos o valor de se viver à vida plenamente e com Amor.**

**Siga o exemplo deles... E você jamais será infeliz.**

**Eles se amarão e foram Felizes... Todos os segundos...**

**Porque apesar dos pesares, eles tinham um ao outro sempre.**

**Luna Lovegood Weasley, que teve a honra de presenciar o verdadeiro amor. E ser amiga deles.**

Logo depois a carta que Hermione dera a seu grande amor em um dos muitos dias em que fora feliz ao lado dele.

**NT: aqui está à poesia que deu vida a fic, o Meio dia e o Pôr do sol.**

**Foi feita de noite de madrugada por sinal, em meio à febre, e são meus sentimentos sobre o amor, que não encontra nenhum auxilio ao não ser seu próprio sentimento, um amor forte, e achei que está poesia seria perfeita, para exemplificar como seria se Hermione e Draco se amassem, seria um amor assim forte, que enfrentaria tudo, esse é o amor, que eu vejo nele e em... **

**Espero que gostem de meus pensamentos e minha poesia.**

**seria bom lerem a fic antes da poesia, mas senão leram a fic ainda podem ler que vai ser muito bom também...**

**bijos...**

**Vivian "Drecco" Sales de Oliveira**


End file.
